The American
by 40-yard Magnum
Summary: Summery: An American football player joins the team and impresses everyone except Monta...maybe cause Mamori has a crush on him?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: An American football player joins the team and impresses everyone except Monta...maybe casue Mamori has a crush on him?

Hiruma walked onto the field with someone at his side. He was in football gear just like the others, with a red jersey and the number 41 on it. "Everyone line up, I've got someone for you to meet!"

They all ran up: Sena, Monta, Kurita, the Huh Brothers, and Yukimitsu. The teen that stood before them was about the same height as Hiruma, and pretty much the same build.  
He looked pretty athletic, and Monta of course was sizing him up in his head, hoping that his spot hadn't been taken. "I needed a guy who was universal. If you haven't noticed,  
pretty much everyone on our team is only really good at one thing. Well, this guy right here says he can play anything. He's an Amrican, and he's only just started his growth spurt.  
He's had some experience playing football back home, and played mostly defense, but I'm gonna put him as reciever."

Monta gasped. The worst had come true! "Hey, what about me!" he protested. "Relax damn monkey. You're the x reciever. He's playing z. It used to be Yamoaka, and Satake was y,  
but now I'm moving him to y, and sitting Satake out, along with baldy. Yukimitsu sunk down, a little embarrassed.

Mamori approached. "Who's this?" The teen perked up a little, but not noticablely.  
"I'm Kyle...Kyle Jett." He put out his hand, and he and Mamori shook. She blushed. Monta was fuming now.

"Okay you damn slackers! It's time to practice!"

Kyle and Mamori detached hands. "See you later," Kyle said, slipping his helmet on.  
Mamori blushed again. Now they were all lined up. Hiruma shouted out the call, and then yelled hike. Kyle ran down the field faster than Monta, and Hiruma grinned, gunning the ball out to him. He lept over Sena, who was gaurding him, and the ball slapped between his hands. He landed and stiff-armed Sena to the ground, running what was only fifteen more yards into the endzone.

Mamori smiled, quite impressed. Hiruma grinned happily, "I like this guy!"

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please reply and say whether I should continue or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Kyle made was making amazing plays during the whole game. He had such speed, he was definatly the second fastest on the team. and his stregth wasn't bad either; he was just all around great for the Devil Bats. "Okay damn hotshot, it's time to record your forty yard dash!"

Kyle stood at the cones and got ready. Hiruma fired a bazooka. Kyle wasn't even fazed, he just took off and finished before anyone realized it. "4.8 seconds. Not bad at all hotshot"  
Kyle grinned, "Thanks."

Hiruma led them all into the weight room. Every member was now interested in seeing what else this guy could do. Hiruma slid on two 45's onto the bar. "Think you can get 135 lbs?" Kyle grasped the bar like a pro. He had obviously done all this before. He lifted it off the stands, brought it down about four inches from his chest and heaved it back up.  
"I guess he can," said Sena, who was now out of his Eyeshield 21 uniform. Mamori was even there now, as Hiruma continued to slid on more and more weight. Finally, they finished...

"155 huh amn hotshot?" said Hiruma. Kyle was sweating. He sat up and looked at Mamori,  
smiling between breaths. She blushed and smiled back. Monta was about to open his mouth to protest, but Sena pushed him off really quickly. They both left the weight room.

"You bench press more than we did when we started," said Togano. "Yeah, and we're lineman"  
added Jumonji. Kyle shrugged, "I've been playing for a little while. You have to lift pretty often if you want to play when you live in America. But it's great to be on a more simple team. No coaches or anything, just fun."

Hiruma grinned, "I guess that's all for today hotshot. Go home and get some rest." Kyle left, carrying a duffel bag similar to Hiruma's. Mamori slipped out of the weight room unnoticed to the others, who continued lifting.

She followed him down the hall. "Wait Kyle..." she said in her soft voice. Kyle stopped,  
turning around and smiling at her. "Yeah?" "Will you...walk me home?"

Kyle walked Mamori up her front steps. "Do you want to come in?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Is that, okay?" he asked, still not completely sure of himself in a new country.  
"My parents are out of town." Kyle and Mamori looked into each other's eyes...

"Okay." 


	3. Chapter 3

Mamori led Kyle back to her bedroom. Ont the way in though, Kyle bumped his shoulder on the edge of the doorway. "Ouch," he said. 'Sorry, Japanese homes are smaller than American homes. You probably aren't used to them."

Kyle sat down on Mamori's bed. Mamori checked her cell phone. "I have a text from Sena"  
Kyle looked up, he had been admiring her perfect body. "Oh yeah? What's it say"  
"He wants to study later." "I can leave."

"No," she replied quickly. "I'm going to tell him that we will tomorrow." Kyle was standing up now, and Mamori turned around form her cell phone. They were now an inch apart. The just stared into each other's eyes. "Hey..." Kyle finally said. "Hey," she said back, blushing.

Kyle put his hands on her hips, and he kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes.  
Mamori pulled away. "Should we do this...?" "Why not?" Kyle asked. "We just met..."

Kyle smiled, and he leaned in. They began kissing again. Kyle ran his hands around her back, and then to her butt. Kyle sat up and he took his shirt off. Mamori ran her hands up his chisled body. He put his hands on her stomach and ran them up to her breasts.  
They kissed again.

Her cell phone was ringing...

She pulled apart from him. She was in her bra now, and they were still making out.  
"I should answer that. If it's my mom, she'll be suspicious..."

She answered the phone..."Hello? ...Oh, Hi Hiruma..." she gave Kyle a nervous look.  
"I'm your front door, damn manager! We're going to have a nighttime practice!" came Hiruma's voice from the phone.

Mamori turned to Kyle, a frantic look on her face. "Just wait Hiruma! I'll be out in a minute..."

She hung up quickly. "Get your shirt on quick!" "Why?" Kyle asked. "Hiruma's outside!  
He wants to have a nighttime practice!" "WHAT!"

The door burst open. There stood Hiruma and Sena. Sena couldn't believe it.  
"Mamori..." "Oh Sena! It's not what it looks like!"

t was too late. In the blink of an eye, Sena was slamming into Kyle. He hit him across the face. Kyle lited him up off of him and tossed him like a sack of potatoes.

"How could you do this!" shouted Sena. He had never been angry like this before.

Kyle was now tending to a bloody lip. "Sena, it's okay..." Mamori started, but Sena just shook his head and ran out the door. Hiruma was speechless. "Hiruma..." she said.

"...damn manager," Hiruma said. He walked out.

Kyle turned to Mamori. "They're just mad because they all wanted you." Mamori looked at him. "It's true you know," he said.

He pulled on his shirt. "It doesn't matter."

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm obviously off the team. It doesn't matter.  
I'll be leaving in a month, back for America."

With that he was out the door, out of her life for good.

-  
A/N: I think that's probably the end, unless no one likes it as an ending. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiruma was walking to school alone. No one knew just how he felt. No one knew that he liked Mamori that way.

----------

"So now what do I do?" Mamori asked herself. Mamori was walking to school alone as well.  
"Poor Sena...I've always protected him...I never knew that he would be so protective of me."

----------

Sena was not walking to school alone. He was not very happy, but he didn't know what to think of this recent occurrence.

Monta was in shock, standing next to Sena. Sena had just told him exactly what had happened.

"I think I'll kill him..." said Monta. Sena chuckled. He was smiling for the first time since the night before. "Don't be silly."

-----------

Now the four of them met at the corner. Mamori stared..."I just want you to know.  
I've been thinking about this, and I have every right to like anyone a please."

The boys were stunned.

"Did you think I was here just for you?"

Hiruma spit to the side, and then pointed a long finger at her...

"Mamori, I want you to listen to me."

Mamori turned to him. "I've had a crush on you since the day I met you. I'm angry only becuae of that."

"I was just trying to protect you..." Sena said meekly.

Mamori smiled. "All right Sena." Then she turned to Hiruma, "Hiruma...I can't deny that I'm attracted to you, but I never thought you felt that way."

"Well I do."

She nodded. They didn't need words anymore. She walked up to him, and kissed him briefly.  
Then they took each other's hands and started off to school. Mamori turned to Sena,  
"C'mon Sena."

Sena scurried off after them, and the three walked side by side, Mamori and Hiruma still hand in hand.

Monta stood on the street alone now. Anger overcame him, and he turned and punched the stop sign.

CLUNK!

"Dammit!"

And with that he was off to school.

-----------

-THE END 


End file.
